Let it Go
by Wolf Lover 06
Summary: This it Ember's version of the song "Let it Go". I don't own anything


Let it go( Ember's version)

**Hello fellow readers. This story is for those, who have read "The Fiery Heart" or are reading "The Fiery Betrayal". This one-shot is about when Ember is 8 years old and showed Heather her gift. Now this story takes place after Ember shows her gift and runs away up to a mountain. This is on her point of view.**

**Now I love the song "Let it Go" from Frozen. Listening to the song made me think, why don't I change the some of the lyrics to match Ember's gift. I don't own the song. The song belongs to Disney.**

**I am still writing "The Fiery Betrayal", I'm just working with school and getting some rest. I might update on Tuesday or Friday. So be prepared.**

**Now enjoy this story and I don't own anything.**

I stared blankly at the sky, scared out of my mind. I didn't know what to do, only think about the past. My gift was suppose to be kept hidden from the universe, but I accidentally showed it to someone. Aunt Amelia is gonna kill me when she finds out.

I didn't mean to burn him. He was gonna hurt my best friend, Heather. I had no choice, but burn him. Now that guy knows and Heather knows about my gift. I can never return home, now. Heather must be afraid of me, afraid I'm a monster that I can burn her.

I walked up the snowy mountain, thinking about what just happen:

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation,  
and it looks like I'm the Queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in;  
Heaven knows I've tried_

I remember Aunt Amelia telling me to be a good girl and not let anyone know about my gift. Too late now:

_Don't let them in,  
don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel,  
don't let them know  
Well now they know_

I smiled as I can feel the blazing fire wanting to come out. I can here it telling me to let it go:

L_et it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore_

I let out another fiery blaze out of my hands:

_Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
I don't care  
what they're going to say  
Let the blazing storm rage on.  
These flames never bothered me anyway_

I ran up the mountain excited to let my flames out:

_It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all_

I was curious to see what I can do with both blue fire and regular fire:

_It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me,  
I'm free!_

I let go of both my blue fire and my red fire out at the same time. Both combined made a fiery horse with blue fire hair and body made out of red fire. I smiled and jumped on it's back. The horse ran and I let out more flames in the sky:

_Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the blazing storm ra_ge on

I let out a fiery swirl out of my hands, making a fiery castle:

_My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in blazing fractals all around  
And one thought flames like a fiery blast_

I looked at all, I have made. All that I have done, all that I have created. No one would understand, that I love my gift. I didn't fear it so much now. I didn't need to hide it anymore up here:

_I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

I let out a fiery swirl, circling around me, creating a red strapless dress with blue fire patterns at the bottom and a red cloak and blue heels. On my arms were small red flame swirls on one arm and on the other small blue flame swirls bracelet. My hair was down, but flowing like a fiery blaze with red and blue flames inside.

_Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone  
Here I stand  
In the light of day  
Let the blazing storm rage on_

_These flames never bothered me anyway!_

I smiled at my castle and my horse made of fire. This gift wasn't a curse it was my life. I didn't want to hide it anymore. I wanted it to be free like a wild fire.

"EMBER!" I heard my name being called out. "EMBER!"

I went to the balcony of my creation. Outside was my Aunt Amelia, my Aunt Terra, Arrow, Ashley, Aunt Amelia's sister and Heather. They were looking up at me and my creation.

"Ember, come down here!" Aunt Amelia shouted concerned.

I walked out with my fiery horse by my side. I stared at the group with a smile. They stared admiring my work I have done.

"Yes?" I said.

Aunt Amelia looked relieved and gave me a hug. "I was so worried about you my dear. I'm just glad your safe."

"Why I broke the rule, I showed my gift," I hesitated.

"Ember, I love you, no matter what happens,"Aunt Amelia said looking down at me. "Heather told us what happen, you couldn't control it."

"You did the right thing," Ashley said. "You showed you gift to protect your best friend."

"We just tell you not to show your gift, so people won't misunderstand you," Aunt Terra said. "We want people to see that your a beautiful, funny, gentle, caring girl."

"And we don't want people to hurt you or take you away from us," Arrow explained. "You don't want someone to take you, do you?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to be taken away from my family. My mother was gone and I all was them.

"But what about my curse?" I asked staring at hands.

"It's not a curse, it's an amazing gift," Aunt Amelia said. "An amazing gift that belongs to an amazing girl."

"Look at what you have made with your gift," Arrow said. "I have never seen anything like it."

I smiled and looked at Heather. I walked up to her.

"Hey," I said nervously.

"Hey," Heather replied.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For showing you my gift. You must be scared."

"No, I'm not scared. I'm just surprised to have a awesome friend who's a Candle. I won't tell anyone about your gifts." I smile and we hugged each other. She didn't misunderstood me. She wasn't scared. She still was my friend.

"What happen to the guy I burn?" I asked.

"He was put in the hospital to heal his burns," Ashley said. "He is a pirate and confess he was going to kidnapped you and Heather. After they heal his burns, he's going to jail."

"Now let's go home," Aunt Amelia said. "It's getting late and it's time for you and Heather to get some rest."

"What about..." Arrow said looking at the castle and the horse.

"Ember, come here," Aunt Terra said. "Here's a new lesson. I want you to look at the castle and horse. Then close your eyes and hold out your hands."

I did exactly as Aunt Terra told me. I looked at the flaming castle and flaming horse. I closed my eyes and held out my hands. I could feel the flames coming back. The fire was going back to me. I was absorbing the fire in me.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now," Aunt Terra said.

My eyes open, the castle and horse were gone.

"It's calling Returning Flame," Aunt Terra said. "Candle can absorb fire to gain more power and strength."

I let out a yawn, interrupting Aunt Terra's explanation. Heather yawned too.

"I guess these two girls have had a long day," Ashley said.

Arrow pick up Heather and let her sleep in his arms. Aunt Amelia picked me and I feel asleep in her arms.

**REVIEW REVIEW. I love this one shot. It's so cute. Leave a review on how you think. I don't own anything.**


End file.
